Digital light processing (DLP) projection devices include an illumination system, a digital micro-mirror device (DMD) and a projection lens. The illumination system is used to provide an illumination beam, the digital micro-mirror device is used to convert the illumination beam into an image beam, and the projection lens is used to project the image beam onto the screen to form an image frame on the screen. Ultra-high pressure mercury lamps are commonly used as light sources for early illumination systems and are for providing white light as the illumination beam. With the development of illumination technology, light sources such as light emitting diode light sources and laser light sources with the advantages of energy saving have also been gradually adopted.
However, a large number of optical components are needed to be configured when the architecture of the illumination system is complex, which leads to problems such as high cost, large size and poor optical efficiency.
The information disclosed in this “BACKGROUND OF THE INVENTION” section is only for enhancement understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art. Furthermore, the information disclosed in this “BACKGROUND OF THE INVENTION” section does not mean that one or more problems to be solved by one or more embodiments of the invention were acknowledged by a person of ordinary skill in the art.